Remembered
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: What if Vincent had gotten his memory back when he saved Catherine in 2x01 Who Am I?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about you, but I absolutely loved last night's episode! That scene when Catherine broke down, so heartbreaking!**

**If you didn't know the ratings were low last night, however I would like beasties to keep in mind that we need to stay positive and I think if we think back to this past spring when we were dangerously close to not getting a renewal, we stuck together, fought together and in the end, we won because we are beasties, we are a family, we will fight for our beloved show no matter what it takes, stay positive. Like Vincent said. "We are stronger together than we are apart." Catherine never gave up looking for Vincent and she found him. I know she won't give up on him getting his memory back either, so we need not to give up either. Stay strong. We got this! **

**With that being said and after watching last nights premier of season 2 an idea came to my mind for a story. I have planned for this to be a one-shot, however if you guys can change my mind with enough reviews I just might write a few more chapters. Again it's up to you. So without further ado here is...Remembered. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Remembered**

**BY: E. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing series BATB CW does.**

* * *

**Catherine**

"Vincent!" I said as I coughed through the smoke and chemicals that are mixed in the air. I found it harder and harder to breathe as I continue to search the smoky room for Vincent as I crawl on the floor. I heard him growling nearby, as a shelf crashes to the floor, and something slams into something else. "Vincent!" I stumble to the floor as I continue to cough, my breathing gets heavier and slower as I lean against the wall. "Vincent!" It's then that I felt my body being picked up, and I knew it was Vincent. I could feel in the way that he is carrying me, how he is holding me closely to his body. Somehow, I don't know how I knew this, but I knew he is remembering me. He has to be remembering me.

He's saving me, just like he did when we first met all those years ago in the woods. I then felt him jump, as he held me tightly against him, almost like he didn't want to let me go and then we safely land. I cough again and my breathing became slightly easier as he continues to hold me in his strong arms. It's then that I can feel his eyes on me, as if he's trying to remember me. I lean my head against the crook of his shoulder and close my eyes, knowing that I am safe. I know I can finally rest, because now I am in the arms of the man I love.

**Vincent**

As I glance down at the girl known as Catherine, sleeping in my arms, I couldn't help but wonder why she followed me here or even why she was helping me earlier. It's all so confusing. I don't understand any of it.

She said we were in love, are in love, that we are meant to be, but if we were in love wouldn't I be able to remember that love? I'm so confused it frustrates me, but yet here I am, holding her in my arms like, almost like I didn't want to let her go.

My memory is cloudy, it is unclear to me, but yet when I heard her heartbeat back there in the building, and back when I knew she was following me on the street, there was something oddly familiar about that heartbeat, like I had heard it before. Then when she called my name back there in the building, there was something in the tone of her voice I recognized. It wasn't out of fear, like it should've been. She should be afraid of me, I could destroy her in less than a second, but yet she was calling my name, she wanted me. Instead I think her call out to me was too me, that she wanted me to come and get her and something inside of me just responded. Just like that, it's almost like I didn't have control of my own body as I quickly went over to her and scooped her up into my arms, rushing to get us out both safely. I didn't want anything to happen to her.

I continued to look at her with her face snuggled into the crook of my shoulder and her eyes are closed. I listened to her breathing slowly becoming even and I couldn't help but think that, she really is beautiful. I can almost see why I would've fallen for her. Fallen in love with her like she said I did.

Suddenly a memory flashes back at me…_I'm in the woods tearing apart two men that were after her. Catherine? _I thought to myself.

"Catherine." I whisper softly as I felt tears running down my cheeks, she's right we were in love, I am in love with her, with this woman I now am holding in my arm, almost like I didn't want to let her go. "Catherine." I say her beautiful name again softly.

"Vincent." She whispers my name. I smile at her.

**Catherine**

The second I heard him say my name, and with clear recognition in his voice, I open my eyes lifting my head up from his shoulder.

"Catherine?" He questions me again. I smile up at him as a tear makes it's way down my cheek.

"It's me Vincent." I say as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his cheek.

"Catherine." He says my name again almost as if making sure it's me. I give him a small smile, as a feeling of relief comes over me, he's remembered, before I could say anything, he said. "I…I saved you just like all those years ago."

"You remembered." I say softly.

"I do."

"Yes. Yes you saved me. I'm okay Vincent." Vincent helps me stand up and pulls me into his arms as his eyes lock with mine. He cups my face with his hand and I lean into his touch.

"I remember. I'm, I'm sorry I didn't remember before." I give him another small smile.

"It's okay, it's okay, Vincent. The important thing is, you remember now, like I knew you would. It just took you awhile to come back to me."

"I'm never leaving you again Catherine." He tells me with determination in his voice.

"Then don't." I said as I snuggle my face into the crook of his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I felt him place a tender soft kiss on my forehead. I lift my head up from his shoulder and gaze into his eyes. "Can we get out of here?" I ask him softly. He nods his head.

"Where do you want to go?"

"My apartment."

"Okay." He whispers and he hugs me close to him as he starts to walk. I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes again, as I thought…he's remembered.

* * *

**So tell me...should I write another chapter or two?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! The reviews are amazing! Love them so much...Thank You! Well I think you guys earned it, here's another chapter and I'm thinking of having this story as a completion, but then again it's all up to you and the reviews.**

* * *

**Vincent**

I can't even explain it, it's almost like I just woke up from a dream, or perhaps in this case a nightmare, when my memory suddenly came back at me. I'm glad it did and I don't know how to describe my feeling earlier, but somehow I had believed Catherine that we were in love once, maybe by holding onto that belief that helped to trigger my memories back to me. Whatever had helped me get my memories back it doesn't matter now, because they are back. They may not quite be fully back, but they are definitely back about the woman that I have my arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she has her head resting against the crook of that shoulder. I bent my head down and kiss the top of her head as I thought, that I am so glad that I remembered her.

"You remembered." She whispered softly as she snuggles her face into my shoulder. I rub my hand up and down her arm.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." I told her again.

"All that matters is that you remembered."

"I'm glad I did." I said as I placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Even if it would've taken you weeks, months to have remembered, I wasn't going to leave you and give up on you." Catherine said and somehow I knew that, knew that she wouldn't do either of those things.

"I know." I pause before adding. "Thank you, for helping me remember." She lifts her head up from my shoulder and her eyes lock with mine. She then reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face and she gives me a small smile. "Catherine, what is it?" I ask her.

"Your scar is gone."

"I know."

"Vincent…what, what did they do to you." I turn my face away from her gaze.

"Is it okay, if we don't talk about it?"

"I'm sorry." I turn back to look at her, her hand still on my cheek.

"No, it's okay, I'd be curious to, it's just." She leans up and kisses me softly on the lips.

"It's alright Vincent, you don't need to tell me anything, I was wrong to push." She said and it's my turn to give her a small smile.

"It's okay."

"I love you Vincent." She said after a few moments of silence. I lean in to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"I love you to." I mumble against her lips.

"Promise you won't leave me again Vincent…those…those three months were so, my father died, Tess was telling me I should give up on you. But I couldn't, I couldn't give up because I had this feeling you were out there somewhere and…" Catherine said as she started crying against my chest. I hugged her tighter to me as I whispered soothing words of comfort to her.

"Sh, it's going to be okay Catherine. I. Won't. Ever. Leave. You." I said firmly as I rubbed my hand up and down on her arm while she cried, soaking my shirt, but I didn't care. She hugged me tighter, almost like she never wanted to let go.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed. I bent my head against hers as I continue to hold her while she cries softly.

"I know Catherine. I know and even though I had my memory wiped I know that I missed you too." She snuggled her face in the crook of my shoulder and I ran my fingers through her soft hair as she continued to cry. But soon within a few minutes her crying subsided and it's then that I reach to pull the cover up atop her shoulder and position her so that she's laying her head on her pillow. I bent my head down to kiss her forehead and then slowly slide out of the bed, careful not to make much movement. But then suddenly Catherine takes a hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Please don't go. Stay." She whispers, her eyes pleading me to stay. I nod my head letting her know that I would and I bend over to take off my shoes. I slip my jacket off as I crawl into bed. Catherine automatically moves closer to me, and lays her head on my shoulder, and it doesn't take her very long to fall asleep.

I couldn't sleep right away, all I could do is watch this amazing and beautiful woman sleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I still couldn't believe that Muirfield wiped my memory clean and here I thought, I had a good job, and everything else that came with it, except I was missing one thing, my memory. My memory reminded me of how much I hated Muirfield and wanted to see them behind bars, well little did they know, they are messing with the wrong beast and that beast wants to bring them down, so that way I can perhaps have a life with this amazing young woman who never once gave up on me. I sigh as I thought, I only hope she knew how much I love her.

* * *

**What did you think? Like I said. This might be the last chapter unless of course I get enough reviews I might write one more. **

**Note: I am in search of an editor for my novel that has experience. If interested please PM me!**


End file.
